Egret
Egrets are birds that appear in The Lion King franchise. Information Egrets nest in trees and form groups called colonies, which can include herons as well as egrets. They are monogamous, and parents share the responsibility of incubating their eggs, and feeding via regurgitation once the chicks are hatched. Young egrets are aggressive, and it is common for stronger chicks to kill their weaker siblings in the nest. Egret chicks begin to climb out of the nest at 15 to 20 days, fly at 25 to 30 days, and leave the nest entirely at about 45 days. Appearance Egrets are small and long-legged birds. While great egrets are taller and bear thin necks, cattle egrets are short, stocky, and thick-necked. Most egrets have white plumes, though some sport darker feathers with bluish-gray plumes. During breeding season, cattle egrets sport yellow plumes on their heads and necks. Appearances In Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes egrets, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember *The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration *The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Special Event *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion *The Lion Guard: An Important Event *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day *The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Kora and Vitani's Request * The Lion Guard: Eyes In The Sky * The Lion Guard: Saving the King * The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend *The Dark Roar Rises *The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: Brotherly Help *The Lion Guard: The Night Pride *Return To Pride Rock *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion Guard: Underground Adventure *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion Guard: Thurston's Mate *The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion *The Lion Guard: Saving Juhudi *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *Like Water and Rain *The Path of Honor *Rafiki's Old Apprentice *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *Children of Light *The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *Ono's Retirement *The Aftermath *The Guard *Kiara's Tears *Alpenglow *A Crocodile's Journey *The Lion Guard: Protecting Boboka *Danger Approaches *Lion Guard: Return of Hakimu *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey *Visions of The Past *A Hyena's Tale *Pride Rock Chronicles *The Lion Guard: Adventures in the Pride Lands *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Lion Guard: New Beginning Egrets on the Wiki All egrets on the wiki can be found here. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Egrets